


Fotoricordo

by dante_s



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: ... years and years later, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s/pseuds/dante_s
Summary: mini-fic in cui sono passati tanti anni, ma non l'amore tra martino e niccolò.





	Fotoricordo

**Author's Note:**

> tanto, tanto fluff e roba romantica.  
> (se mi volete dire quanto fa schifo, mi trovate anche come @reignoflies su twitter.)

Erano nel giardino di casa loro. Non erano andati in un posto particolare, ma Niccolò aveva insistito a tirare fuori la loro macchina fotografica per qualche scatto. Martino non sapeva cosa volesse fotografare, perché cosa c’era da fotografare in quel giardino? Niente che non conoscessero già.

Le rose che avevano piantato e che curavano insieme, il prato all’inglese, gli alberi sotto i quali si sedevano ogni estate, Niccolò con la chitarra tra le braccia e Martino con un libro tra le mani. Era tutto quasi scontato.

Martino si sdraiò sull’erbetta fresca e chiuse gli occhi. Ma, improvvisamente, sentì uno scatto.

“Nì!” protestò debolmente, non aveva le forze per reagire. Voleva solo rilassarsi.

“Che c’è?” gli domandò Niccolò, con tono un po’ mesto.

“Che, m'hai fatto una foto?” continuò Martino, aprendo gli occhi.

Lui si strinse nelle spalle. “Sto fotografando te, la nostra casa...”

“Perché?” chiese e: “ci vedi tutti i giorni” constatò, ma Niccolò non sembrava del suo stesso parere.

“Perché voglio conservare questi istanti. Non torneranno mai” spiegò, la voce cristallina sicura e delusa dai ragionamenti qualunquisti di Martino. Niccolò era sempre un po’ più avanti rispetto a lui.

“Ma ne avremo altri, magari di migliori” ribatté ancora.

“Tutti i momenti con te sono i migliori. E non voglio dare niente per scontato.”

Questa volta, Martino lo capì; anzi, forse si sentì leggermente in colpa per aver dato _lui_ per scontato Niccolò e quella casa. Come aveva potuto? Quella casa non era scontata. E neanche Niccolò. _Soprattutto_ Niccolò.

I suoi occhi brillavano sempre di qualche emozione diversa. In quel momento erano incuriositi dal ragionamento di Martino, che sicuramente gli era sembrato un po’ superficiale, e  seguivano ogni suo minimo movimento. Quegli occhi erano così belli. Tutto di lui era bello. Tornò improvvisamente a quel momento di tanti, troppi anni fa, quando vide per la prima volta i suoi lineamenti perfetti, senza quella barbetta a coprirli; si ricordò i suoi capelli soffici, scuri e lui che ci passava le mani dentro per scompigliarli e dargli fastidio. Invece era solo una scusa per... toccarlo.

Le sue labbra rosse, nel frattempo, si erano schiuse. Forse non capiva cosa stesse passando per la mente di Martino. A volte era così, non si capivano subito quando erano soli e persi in pensieri troppo profondi. Per il resto del tempo – per la vita di tutti i giorni – sarebbe bastato guardarsi negli occhi e capirsi; ma gli occhi di Niccolò potevano leggere tutto quell’amore che Martino sentiva scorrere dentro in quel preciso istante?

Lui avrebbe voluto baciarle, quelle labbra rosse. In quel preciso istante.

Ma ebbe un’altra idea.

Strappò la macchina fotografica dalle mani di Niccolò, tornò velocemente al suo posto e scattò una foto.

_Click_.

Sullo schermo comparve Niccolò, seduto sul prato, con le labbra schiuse e il leggero scintillio incuriosito negli occhi. Martino si arrabbiò perché quella macchina fotografica non riusciva a catturare tutta la sua bellezza; era tutto sbiadito. Niccolò era _più_ di così. Ma anche la soddisfazione si impossessò di lui. Sorrise, perché aveva catturato quell’attimo e avrebbe potuto conservarlo sempre.

“Perché l’hai fatto?” gli chiese, aggrottando un sopracciglio.

“Non volevo darti per scontato in quel momento. E ti ho fotografato” rispose Martino con un sorriso.

Niccolò inclinò la testa di lato, come se volesse una spiegazione. Ma Martino scosse la testa e, avvicinandosi, poggiò le sue su quelle _bellissime_ labbra rosse.


End file.
